capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement
achivement is mode that appeared in version 8. it will show the list that you've done so far. list of achivement stage clear *A Peace Returns: clear chapter 1 of War against virus army with all gold trophies. *Save Our World: clear chapter 2 of War against virus army with all gold trophies. *No More Virus Army: clear chapter 3 of War against virus army with all gold trophies. *Zombie Hunter: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 1 of War against virus army. *Zombie Crusher: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 2 of War against virus army. *Zombie Punisher: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 3 of War against virus army. *Future Army Fighter: clear chapter 1 of Into the future with all gold trophies. *Future Weapon Buster: clear chapter 2 of Into the future with all gold trophies. *Our Future is Saved: clear chapter 3 of Into the future with all gold trophies. *Zombie Hunter in Future: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 1 of Into the future. *Zombie Crusher in Future: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 2 of Into the future. *Zombie Punisher in Future: Eliminate all Undead Army in chapter 3 of Into the future. *Into the Space: clear chapter 1 of Space Odyssey with all gold trophies. *Galaxy Conquer: clear chapter 2 of Space Odyssey with all gold trophies. *The Fate of our Universe: clear chapter 3 of Space Odyssey with all gold trophies. *The Great Warrior in Universe: Defeat infinite in chapter 3 of Space Odyssey. *Master of Legend: clear all stages of Stories of legend. *Bigger they are, Harder they fall: clear all stages of Stories of legend on 2 stars difficulty. *Not so hard, Aren't ya?: clear all stages of Stories of legend on 3 stars difficulty. boss stage *Red Wind Conquer: Defeat red cyclone in red cyclone's lair. *Black Wind Conquer: Defeat black cyclone in black cyclone's cavern. *White Wind Conquer: Defeat cyclone in cyclone's island. *Holy Wind Conquer: Defeat vaccine cyclone in titanic vaccine. *Iron Wind Conquer: Defeat metal cyclone in rampaging titanium. *Future Wind Conquer: Defeat future cyclone in guest from future. *Huge Wind Conquer: Defeat king cyclone in lord of cyclones. *Undead Wind Conquer: Defeat zombie cyclone in rolling zombie. *Comsic Wind Conquer: Defeat space king cyclone in terrorizing dark matter. *Ancient Wind Conquer: Defeat ancient cyclone in the ancestor of cyclones. *Heaven Master: Defeat clione de ace. *Volcano Master: Defeat fire crablops. *Glacier Master: Defeat parasite queen. *Underground Master: Defeat necro-master. *Ocean Master: Defeat octocalypse. *Factory Master: Defeat black maw. *Ruined City Master: Defeat doom fist. *Dark Roundy Killer: clear all dark roundy stages. *Cursed Roundy Killer: clear all cursed roundy stages. *Mini Roundy Killer: clear all mini roundy awakening stages. *Dark Roundy Destroyer: clear dark roundy horde invades!. *Returning Crab Robot: Defeat crablops type-B *Returning Queen: Defeat dark parasite queen *Returning Warlock: Defeat master priest *Pentagon Conquer: Defeat pentagedon month stage *January Event: clear all poison vs poison stages. *February Event: clear all mining season stages. *March Event: clear all cannoned out stages. *April Event: clear all achtung!! stages. *May Event: clear all fly through sky stages. *June Event: clear all stop the knightmare stages. *July Event: clear all summer frenzy stages. *August Event: clear all phantom rising stages. *September Event: clear all rising fighter stages. *October Event: clear all square and the bee stages. *November Event: clear all worked out stages. *December Event: clear all christmas season stages. secret stage *Tower Conquer: clear 30th floor of tower of destiny. *Tower Master: clear 40th floor of tower of destiny. *All at Once: clear challenge quest. unit spawning *Spawner: spend total million of foods. *Big Spawner: spend total 5 million of foods. *Super Spawner: spend total 10 million of foods. *Mega Spawner: spend total 50 million of foods. *Giga Spawner: spend total 100 million of foods. *Impossible Spawner: spend total 200 million of foods. other *Treasure Hunter: explore at least 1000 hours. *Power of Science: unlock at least 5 base skills. *Beginner Rank: reach 1000 user rank point. *First Master: find Master guild mate for first time. unit recruit *Befriend Beast: recurit scorpious. *Befriend Maiden: recurit minerva. *Befriend Guardian: recurit gardiroges. *Befriend Fighter: recurit mecha-fighter. *Befriend King: recurit royal king. *Befriend Deity of Avaricia: recurit claydon. *Befriend Deity of Elfram: recurit lyka. *Befriend Deity of Chandille: recurit dodo. *Befriend Deity of Lucial: recurit lilynouch. Category:Mode